Sneaking Around
by qwert
Summary: Ron likes Hermione. Hermione likes Harry. Harry likes Hermione. Harry and Hermione don't want to hurt Ron. They decide to sneak around.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE

"I've already told you, Ron!" screamed a sobbing Hermione at one of her best friends as she ascended the staircase that leads to the sixth year girls' dormitory.

"I just don't understand why!" Ron yelled at her retreating back.

Hermione whirled around, facing Ron, her face all red and blotchy. She took three deep breaths before responding. "I am only going to tell you this one more time, Ron," she said calmly. "You are my friend. My friend only. I do not and cannot think of you in the same way that you think of me. I'm sorry, but I just cannot." She then slowly turned back and entered the dormitory, closing the door quietly behind her.

Ron sighed and walked up his own staircase to his own dormitory. Harry was sitting in his bed, reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_. When he saw Ron enter the room, Harry put the book down and watched him. "How did it go, mate?" he asked softly.

Ron grunted in reply. He then flopped onto his bed and closed the curtains, not saying one articulate word. Harry sighed and decided to go to bed as well. Unfortunately, he could not fall asleep for a long while. And when he did sleep, he dreamt of the same thing that had been keeping him awake: A certain brown-eyed, bushy brown haired best friend of his. Hermione. Lately, all of his thoughts had centered on her. Harry knew that Ron liked her, but he could not help thinking about her. He tossed and turned all night, dreaming that Hermione was running away with Ron, and he would never see her again.

Meanwhile, in the girls' dormitory, Hermione, also, had trouble sleeping. Her many thoughts were all vying for attention. Most of them revolved around her two best friends.

_What is wrong with me?_ Hermione asked herself. _Why can I not stop thinking about him? We won't ever be together, I know that. This is driving me insane. I can't even sleep, because thoughts of him not only keep me awake, but also haunt me in my dreams._ Hermione sighed, frustrated, and, slamming her pillow over her head, she tried once more to fall asleep.

The next morning found Hermione asleep on the common room couch nearest the fire. Harry was the first one awake, and as he descended the stairs, he saw her feet hanging off the end of the couch. He walked over to her, chuckling softly, and covered her with the blanket that had fallen to the floor. She stirred and awoke.

"Hi Harry," she half mumbled.

"Good morning, Hermione," Harry replied, smiling.

"Breakfast?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes. I'll wait if you want," Harry responded.

Hermione nodded and dashed upstairs to straighten her hair and change her clothes. Five minutes later, the two of them walked down to the Great Hall and started in on the delicious buffet that awaited them.

Ron came down a few minutes later, spying the two sitting together.

"Harry?" Ron signaled.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry responded, turning around to the voice of his friend.

"Can you come here for a moment?" Ron's tone of voice seemed strained. Hermione noticed.

Harry got up and walked with Ron outside the doors.

"What are you doing, mate?" Ron asked, after the door was safely shut.

"Eating breakfast?" Harry tried, wondering what was wrong with Ron.

"I mean, what are you doing, eating breakfast with Hermione, alone?" Ron elaborated.

"I saw her in the common room when I went down, and we were both hungry. And you were still asleep," Harry explained.

"So what?" Ron demanded.

"So… we went to have breakfast…" Harry could not figure out what was going on with Ron.

"Harry. You know how much I like Hermione. How could you sneak around with her behind my back?" Ron asked angrily.

"What!" Harry replied. "I am _not_ sneaking around with Hermione. I was simply going to breakfast with her. She is my friend, you know."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. I suddenly lost my appetite, I think I'll go back to my room and study," Ron muttered, spinning on his heel and heading back towards Gryffindor Tower.

Harry sighed, not sure if he should follow or not. However, his hunger outweighed his confusion, and he headed back to eat.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned, with what appeared to be tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked hastily.

"I heard everything you two said. I cannot figure out what is wrong with Ron. I have told him thousands of times that I am only his friend, nothing more, but he will not take no for an answer. I've tried everything. I do not want to lose his friendship, but this is getting ridiculous," Hermione said softly, trying not to cry. "I feel so bad. I know how it feels to like someone who doesn't like you back, but I cannot help that I do not feel the same way as he does. I like someone else. It would not be fair to Ron to date him with my mind on another guy."

"So you're saying that the guy you like does not like you back?" Harry asked.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't. I mean, why would he? I don't even understand why Ron _does_ like me. We are so different. I drive him crazy and he drives me insane," Hermione answered.

"Hermione, you are being too hard on yourself. There are a lot of guys here who would love to take you out. You're smart, funny, caring, loyal, gorgeous—" Harry broke off, afraid he had said too much.

Hermione's face lightened up. "You really think so, Harry?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I do, Mione. I would never lie to you, you know that," Harry responded.

Hermione then gave Harry a hug. She wasn't sure why, but she did notice that Harry did not pull back right away.

The two of them then got up and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Mmm?" Hermione responded.

"Who do you like?"

"Now why should I tell you?" Hermione replied with a smirk.

"Because I'm your best friend, and you love me," Harry said with a sly grin.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She _did_ love him; that was the problem. "You're going to have to do better than that, Mr. Potter."

"Can I guess?" Harry responded.

Hermione thought about it for a minute. She did not think that Harry was conceited enough to guess himself, so she decided to relent. "Fine," she answered simply.

"Okay then. Let me think. I'm going to assume he's in Gryffindor, because I don't think you ever spend enough time with someone outside our house to have a crush on him. I know it's not Ron, or Neville…" Harry trailed off.

"Why do you think it's not Neville?" Hermione asked, hoping to lead him off the track.

"Because I know it's not. He asked you to Hogsmeade about a month ago and you turned him down," Harry stated plainly.

Hermione scowled, upset that he narrowed it down further.

"Now then… if he is not in our year, then he is probably only one year below. There are four boys in year six, right? I'm guessing it's not any of them though, because they all have girlfriends, and I cannot see you falling for someone who is already taken. That leaves either Dean or Seamus. It can't be Dean, because Ginny went out with Dean," Harry said, mostly to himself.

She got worried. _What if he actually figures it out? What will I do? I can't lie to him; he can always tell when I'm lying!_ Hermione thought to herself, panicking.

"Is it Seamus?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"No," Hermione answered quietly.

"Then who is it?" Harry wondered aloud.

"If you don't know, I can't help you," Hermione said, smiling to herself.

She noticed Harry got quiet. Then he looked at her sideways. Her heart began to melt as his glasses slid a few centimeters down his nose.

"It's not me, is it?" He said after a silent moment.

Hermione gulped. It was now or never.

Want to know what happens?

Leave a review, and maybe I'll add another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"And what if it was?" Hermione asked, trying to sound casual.

Harry was silent for a full minute. Hermione could almost see his brain working over everything. She held her breath.

"Well. If it was, nothing could happen, because Ron is both of our best friends. And I would never want to hurt him," Harry said.

Hermione realized Harry never said he did not feel the same why; his only excuse was that Ron liked her.

"Is that the only reason?" Hermione dared to inquire.

"Do you want another one?" Harry asked in response, looking into her eyes.

Hermione thought for a moment. "No," she said simply.

"Does that mean it _is_ me, Mione?" Harry asked cautiously.

Hermione tried to hold back the tears, but, to her utter dismay, the flood poured. "I've tried to stop liking you, Harry, really, I have. You have no idea how difficult it's been, especially knowing that Ron likes me. I promise I won't keep bothering you about it, like Ron does, though," Hermione gasped out between deep breaths.

Harry put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "Hermione…" he silently trailed off.

Hermione looked up, drying her eyes with her sleeve.

"Hermione," Harry tried again, "I've liked you for so long now. It's been killing me that Ron likes you, too. I can't even talk to him about it, because I don't want him thinking I was trying to steal you away, when in fact, I was trying desperately to get over you, for his sake."

Hermione could not believe her ears. "Really, Harry?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes," Harry responded.

"It isn't fair," Hermione sighed. "Why does Ron have to like me? It makes a very simple situation so complicated!"

"I know. But what do we do about it?" Harry asked her.

"I'm not sure, Harry… I don't want to hurt Ron. But it isn't fair to us," Hermione replied softly.

"Yeah. I know what you mean," Harry responded, slowly stroking Hermione's hair. "What if… what if we just don't tell him?" he suggested.

"Do you really think we could do that?" Hermione asked, doubtful.

"Why not?"

"I'm sure he would figure it out eventually…" Hermione replied.

"Probably. But maybe by that time, he'll be over you… and he won't know how long it's been going on," Harry mused.

"I guess we could give it a shot," Hermione said after a moment's reflection. She really wanted to be with Harry.

Harry gave her a smile and quick hug, and then they entered the common room, each ascending the staircase to their respective dormitories.

_I hope this works…_ Hermione thought to herself as she sat on her bed, browsing her arithmancy book. _I hope Ron doesn't find out. I like Harry _so_ much, but I would never want to hurt Ron!_ Hermione sighed. Then, because she could not concentrate, she dropped her book onto the floor beside her bed and flopped down on her comforter, smiling uncontrollably. Then her smile faded. She began to think about Ron again. Lavender walked through the door just as Hermione began to wonder how Ron would react if he ever found out.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Lavender asked, sensing sadness in the air.

"Nothing, Lav. I'm fine," Hermione replied, not wanting her roommate to discover the truth.

Lavender shrugged, and then sat on her bed, starting her transfiguration homework.

"I think I'm going to go to the library," Hermione told no one in particular. She grabbed her book bag and took off down the stairs. Just as she was stepping into the common room, Ginny tapped her on the shoulder from behind.

"Hey, Hermione?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Ginny?" Hermione replied, glad it was not her brother.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? In private?" Ginny looked somewhat nervous.

"Of course you can, Ginny," Hermione said, worried about her friend.

They walked out into the hallway and found an empty classroom. Ginny sat on top of a desk, and Hermione sat in the one next to it.

"Do you like Harry?" Ginny blurted out bluntly.

Hermione did not know how to answer.

"Why?" She said lamely.

"Because," Ginny answered, equally lame.

"He's my best friend," Hermione replied, hoping it would suffice her friend.

"I know you do, Hermione, you might as well admit it."

"If you know, then why are you asking me?" Hermione said, still trying to avoid the question.

"Because I don't want to see my brother hurt. And because I know someone else who likes Ron, and would be glad to know that you have no romantic feelings for him, as she sees you as a major threat," Ginny explained after a few seconds.

Hermione eyed her skeptically. "Who?" she asked.

"Lynne," Ginny replied. Lynne was a fellow Gryffindor sixth year with Ginny.

"Really?" Hermione replied, she didn't think Ron would be Lynne's type.

"Yeah, I haven't the slightest idea why, though. But apparently she thinks he's cute or something," Ginny explained further.

"Why don't you tell Harry that you like him?" Ginny asked after a moment.

Hermione hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should tell Ginny or not.

_If I tell her, she might tell Ron. Although, apparently she already knows that I like Harry, so she could have already told Ron that, but she hasn't. I wish I knew if Harry would mind if I told her. I guess I shouldn't. Not yet, anyway. I'll talk to Harry about it next time we're alone._

That decided, Hermione said, "Because Ron likes me, and I don't want to hurt him. He's already jealous of Harry; I don't want to make things worse."

Ginny shook her head, then walked out of the classroom, back to Gryffindor. Hermione headed in the opposite direction, towards the library.

As she walked through the aisles of books, she spotted Harry sitting on the floor in the middle of an aisle, perusing a book on animagi. "Hi, Harry," Hermione said cheerfully.

Harry looked up, and when he saw Hermione, his face lit up into a gigantic smile. "Hi, Hermione."

"What are you doing?" Hermione questioned.

"Reading up on animagi. I'm thinking I would like to become one. A registered one, though," Harry explained.

"That's interesting. Um, Harry… I was talking to Ginny a few minutes ago, and she suspects that I like you. And her friend apparently fancies Ron… and she told me I should tell you how I feel. And I wasn't sure if I should tell her about us or not. So I didn't say anything," Hermione rushed through.

Harry just stared at her for a minute, trying to comprehend what she said, because she had spoken so quickly. "If you want to tell Ginny, I don't mind. As long as she promises not to tell Ron, that is," He replied slowly.

"It's not that I _want_ to tell her, I just wasn't sure if you _didn't want_ me to. I think it might be weird, having Ron's sister know and not Ron. I think we should keep it from Ginny, as well," Hermione said.

That decided, she went over to a table and worked on her homework.

The next day was Monday, which meant classes.

Harry rolled out of bed, and, upon finding he had overslept, he raced to change, dashed down the staircase, and bolted out into the hallway. He had potions first. Although Snape was no longer there to teach the class, the new potions teacher (Professor Tortugas) was almost as strict on punctuality as Severus.

Harry flew into the classroom and managed to land in his seat just as Professor Tortugas walked in. Her black robed bellowed behind her as she gracefully approached her desk. She pulled out her wand, ten inches with a core of unicorn hair, and waved it in the direction of the blackboard. Complicated looking instructions wrote themselves in white chalk upon the board.

Hermione smiled when she read them.

"I know some of you may know what this potion is. I believe you were shown it last year," the professor explained as a cauldron full of Polyjuice Potion appeared on the table. "However, you will not be creating the potion. I simply wanted you to see it again. These are dark times we are in, now, and you need all the knowledge you can get. If you see someone with a potion looking like this, report it immediately."

Harry turned and looked at Hermione, grinning. She smiled back, thinking about how they had used it in their second year.

The rest of the class dragged on, as Professor Tortugas showed them a few other potions that could be dangerous in the wrong hands, also showing the instructions briefly.

Hermione and Harry walked out of the classroom first, as they had to go to the other end of the castle for their next class.

They had already been seated in Transfiguration for a little while when Ron came huffing in, out of breath. He gave Harry a mean look and took the seat furthest away from them.

"What was that about?" Hermione whispered.

Harry shrugged. "No idea," he replied as Professor McGonagall appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long wait, I had finals and packing to do. Then my internet decided to stop working in the middle of a huge rainstorm, and it took a few days for it to come back up.

But now… on to the story!

Harry did not learn a thing in Transfiguration. His mind was wholly occupied by Hermione and Ron. He kept stealing glances in her direction, just to look at her. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful creature that ever existed. He also kept trying to think of ways to tell Ron that he likes Hermione, and that she likes him back. However, with each scenario he thought up, he kept picturing Ron hexing both Hermione and himself until they graduated.

After classes, Hermione was sitting on her bed, reading up on some potions. However, her full attention was not on the book, her mind continually wandered to Harry. There was a knock on the door and then, "Hermione? It's Ginny, can I come in?"

Hermione replied in the affirmative, and Ginny let herself in.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to Hermione on the bed.

Hermione then realized she was grinning like crazy, a side effect of thinking about Harry too much.

"No reason," Hermione replied, hoping Ginny would accept it and move on.

"I don't believe you. But anyway, Lynne wanted me to double check that you wouldn't mind if she asked Ron out. I already told her you liked Harry, but she still wants to make sure," Ginny said.

"No, I don't mind at all. In fact, I would greatly appreciate it, maybe it will help Ron get over me," Hermione responded.

"Are you and Harry going out?" Ginny blurted.

"Wha- what?" Hermione stammered, her heart racing.

"Just admit it, Hermione!" Ginny said.

"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked, trying to buy some time.

"Because you were grinning like a five year old on Christmas morning, and that is the only reason I could imagine why. Now tell me I'm right," Ginny said firmly.

Hermione sighed. She wished Ginny were not so darn intuitive. "All right. All right. I give up. I confess," Hermione said, holding her hands up in surrender. "I talked to Harry yesterday morning and found out he likes me back. We decided it's not fair that Ron is keeping us apart, so we decided to try it out without Ron knowing. We're both trying to think of a good way to tell him, but we don't want to hurt him, because he's both our best friend," Hermione said, fearing Ginny would be mad at her.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Ginny asked.

"I wasn't sure if Harry wanted anyone else to know. I asked him later, and he said he wouldn't mind if you knew, as long as you don't tell Ron. Ginny, please don't tell your brother! Let _us_ figure out a good way to, _please_!" Hermione begged.

"Hermione, calm down. I won't tell him. But in the interest of your friendship, I suggest you find a way soon. The sooner, the better," Ginny replied. "So anyway, I have to go. I told Lynne I would be right back."

Ginny then left the room. Hermione, who had been so happy only moments before, now started to cry. _Why did this have to happen to me? I would do almost anything for Ron to get over me within the next day!_ Hermione thought to herself as she grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her eyes.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all ate dinner together, and most everyone in the room could sense the tension in that corner of the table. They ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Harry's and Hermione's centered around finding ways to tell Ron about their relationship, while Ron's centered around Hermione, and trying to find a way to get her to go out with him. Ron finished first, went straight to his dormitory, and started on his homework, his mind still on Hermione.

"Have you thought of any good ways, yet?" Harry asked quietly once the door shut behind Ron.

"No. Have you?" Hermione replied, knowing the answer.

"No, but I was thinking, maybe we should just go for the straight approach. Just come out and tell him, you know? Just say, 'Look, Ron, we both like each other, but we don't want to lose your friendship, but it's not fair to us. We would really appreciate you being okay with it.' Or something like that…" Harry trailed off.

"Hmm," Hermione mused. "We would have to make sure he left his wand in another room. And maybe also that I leave mine somewhere else, because if he starts a scene, I'm not sure if I can control myself. What do you think he will do when we tell him?"

"I'm not sure. I just hope he will be mature enough not to hex us or anything. I just wish I had told him that I liked you when he first told me that _he_ liked you. Maybe then, it wouldn't be so bad," Harry responded.

"How about we just leave him a note?" Hermione half-kidded.

"Somehow, I think that would make it worse," Harry replied with a small chuckle.

They then headed for the Gryffindor common room.

When Harry entered his dormitory, he saw Ron looking through his trunk, but when Harry came in, he slammed the lid down and walked over to his bed.

"Is the Transfiguration homework hard?" Harry asked, hoping to spark some conversation.

"It's not bad, Ron said, never looking up from the parchment he was writing on.

_So much for that idea,_ Harry thought to himself. He decided to try again, however. "Have you done the homework for Charms yet? I finished it, if you need any help."

"Why do you think I would need your help?" Ron spit out, obviously angry.

_Oops_, Harry thought. "I just meant… it seemed kind of hard… but I spent a lot of time in the library and finally finished it," Harry lied.

Ron did not respond, he only scratched something out and continued to write his essay.

Harry sighed to himself and took out his Herbology assignment.

Meanwhile, in the seventh year girls' dormitory, Hermione was on her bed doing her Charms homework when Lavender and Parvati came in, giggling. Hermione rolled her eyes as they shut the door.

"Oh, hi, Hermione," Lavender said as they both sat down on Parvati's bed.

"Hi, you two," Hermione replied, semi glad for the interruption, as all she was thinking about was Harry and Ron.

"How's it going?" Parvati asked.

"Um, actually. I could use your help on a topic," Hermione responded, realizing their girly attitudes could come in handy with guy related problems.

"Glad to be of service," Lavender said.

"You see… as you both are probably aware, Ron likes me. However, I have no romantic feelings for him whatsoever. Also, Ginny's friend likes Ron and wants to ask him out. What should I do?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm…" Lavender and Parvati both mused.

"You've already tried explaining to Ron that you two are just friends, right?" Parvati asked.

Hermione nodded as her answer.

"Okay then. You should tell him that you think he should move on and get a girlfriend so that he can get over you. Then tell him that Ginny's friend really likes him, and you think it would be good for him if he asked her out," Lavender said after a moment of thought.

Hermione nodded slowly, thinking it over. _I guess that makes some sense,_ she thought to herself.

"Okay, thanks for your help," Hermione replied.

"No problem, any time," Lavender said.

Parvati grabbed her book bag and the two of them walked out of the room and down the staircase.

Hermione decided to try the plan out. She walked into the common room and spotted Ron sitting in an armchair by the fireplace, reading a book about the Chudley Cannons.

"Ron? Can I have a minute?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Ron looked at her for a moment before saying, "Okay."

Hermione sat down in the chair next to him and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worse, incase Ron blew up at her again.

"Ron… I think," Hermione paused. "I think it's time for you to go out with someone. You have to stop thinking about me in the way that you do. I heard that one of Ginny's friends really likes you, and I think it would be a good idea if you asked her out," she finished slowly.

Ron took a moment before answering. "Hermione… I already asked someone out. I gave up on us. You can relax, I will stop pestering you."

"Oh. That's excellent, Ron. I'm very happy for you. I hope everything works out," Hermione said happily.

"Thanks, so do I," Ron replied.

Hermione then walked back to her dormitory, trying to suppress her enormous delight at her good fortune. Just as she was walking up the stairs, Ginny was walking down them. Hermione quickly and quietly told her what happened. Ginny gave her a great hug and said congratulations before running over to meet Lynne.

Hermione flopped on to her bed and began daydreaming about Harry once more.

The next day found Hermione in the library after classes, studying as usual. She looked up just as Harry entered the room. She looked at the window and fixed her hair, using it as a mirror. Her heart skipped a beat as he came over and sat down next to her.

"Hi," he whispered, moving the chair closer to her. "We have to talk."

"Okay. What about?" Hermione asked, curious.

"I think we made a mistake. I don't think we should continue this relationship anymore. Ron is my best friend in the world, and I would never want to hurt him. I think you should give him a chance," Harry said slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been another long wait. I had half of it written the day after I uploaded chapter 3, and then I couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with it. However, I know now. The next chapter should be up within a week. Although, that is not a promise. :D

Harry then quickly left the library, leaving Hermione alone, on the brink of tears. She tried to stop herself, saying she was in a public place, but she could not help it. The tears flowed.

Just then, Ginny walked in. Upon seeing Hermione sitting at the table with her head in her hands, she rushed over at once.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she sat down in the seat Harry had occupied only moments before.

All she got in response was "Harry… dumped… Ron… friend…" between huge sobs and sniffles.

"Come again?" Ginny asked, trying to understand Hermione.

Hermione took a few calming breaths and waited for her tears to subside before responding a second time. "Harry just dumped me. He said that he couldn't hurt Ron; that Ron is his best friend and that I should give him a chance, and he ran out before I could say a word!" Hermione finally managed to make out.

"That's terrible! You couldn't even tell him that Ron has a girlfriend and is over you?" Ginny exclaimed in disbelief.

"He didn't give me a chance! I have to find him!" Hermione cried out. She then quickly shoved all her books into her bag and headed out of the library.

After an hour of searching unsuccessfully, Hermione decided to go back to her room and decide on her next move. She needed to make herself look better anyway, because her face was still red and blotchy from crying.

Ginny, however, managed to run into Harry who was coming out of the portrait that was a door to the kitchens.

"Harry?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Yes?" Harry asked, confused at her anger.

"If Ron is your best friend, what does that make Hermione?" Ginny said crossly.

"Ummm… my girlfriend?" Harry tried.

"Apparently not!" Ginny stormed off, wondering why Harry was acting so stupid.

Harry decided he should probably find Hermione. He looked everywhere for her, but finally gave up and went to dinner.

He saw Ron sitting by himself, so he decided to try to sit next to him.

"Hey, mate," Harry said cheerfully as he sat down.

"Hi, Harry," Ron said.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry dared to ask.

"Why?" Ron replied, seeming slightly nervous.

"I think she's mad at me, but I have no idea why," Harry answered.

"No, I haven't. Sorry," Ron said as he stood up and hurriedly left the room.

Harry took a bite of his food, contemplating what was going on with everyone.

Hermione lay stretched out on her bed, her body shaking with her sobs as a knock was heard on the door.

"Hermione? It's me, can I come in?" Ginny's voice was barely audible over Hermione's crying.

"Yes," Hermione managed to gasp out between the bawls of tears.

Ginny opened the door and sat down next to her best friend. As she stroked Hermione's hair gently, Ginny said soothingly, "Don't worry, Hermione, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding of some sort. Everything will work out, trust me."

Hermione did not reply, she only continued to cry.

"I saw him," Ginny whispered after a few moments.

Hermione stopped crying. "What happened?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"He seemed confused…" Ginny trailed off.

Hermione lifted her head and looked at Ginny, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. I asked him 'If Ron is your best friend, then what does that make Hermione?' and he said 'My girlfriend,' which makes me wonder what is going on," Ginny explained.

"That's really weird," Hermione replied as she wiped away the tears from her cheeks with her palm.

"Hermione, I think you should try looking for Harry again," Ginny said.

"I think you're right. I just hope everything works out; I really like him, Ginny. A lot," Hermione said quietly as she got off the bed.

She left her room and headed down to the common room, where she spotted Harry, sitting in an armchair, staring at the fireplace intently.

"Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Hermione?" Harry replied quickly, turning around. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You tell me," Hermione replied quietly, walking towards him slowly.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Harry said, sounding sincere.

"You broke up with me," Hermione replied simply.

"What! No, I didn't! I would never!" Harry replied loudly, getting up and quickly covering the remaining distance between them.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and began to cry again.

"But you did. In the library this evening," she managed to get out.

"Hermione, what are you talking about? I was in the kitchen with Dobby, and then Ginny came up to me talking about Ron being my best friend or something…" Harry trailed off, obviously confused.

"But then, who was it? They must have had Polyjuice Potion!" Hermione asked.

"We had some in Potions class the other day…" Harry remembered. "Maybe it was Ron?" Harry asked, hoping he was wrong.

"But… but he told me he asked someone else out and was over me," Hermione replied nervously.

"Maybe he lied?" Harry tried.

"Where do you think he is?" Hermione asked, "We have to find him and ask him. If it _was_ him, he has a lot of explaining to do!"

"I saw him in the hallway on my way over here; he seemed to be heading for the library. Maybe he's still there," Harry said, already moving for the exit.

The two of them hurriedly made their way to the library. However, when they finally reached their destination, it was to no avail, as Ron was no longer there.

"Darn. I wonder where he is…" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe he went back to the common room?" Hermione suggested.

On their way back to Gryffindor Tower, they ran into Ginny.

"Hermione? Harry?" Ginny greeted, looking at Hermione.

Hermione smiled in answer to Ginny's unasked question. "Hi, Ginny. Have you seen Ron? We really need to talk to him."

Ginny shook her head, "No, I was actually looking for him myself, I just checked his room."

"Darn," Harry responded.

"Did you try the kitchens? That was my next place to check," Ginny asked.

"No, we didn't. Let's all go together," Hermione replied.

So the three of them headed off for the kitchens.

As soon as they stepped into the great room, Dobby came rushing over to Harry and grabbed his legs, "You is coming to see Dobby a second time today, Harry Potter?" he asked gleefully.

"Umm… sure. Listen, Dobby, have you seen Ron? Harry asked, prying Dobby off himself.

"Your Weezy? He just left, sir," Dobby replied.

"Do you know where he went?" Hermione asked, kneeling down to Dobby's eye level.

"Dobby does not know, miss," Dobby said regrettably.

He looked close to tears, so Hermione said nicely, "It's all right, Dobby. We'll find him." She then patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"How was he acting, Dobby? Mad, sad, happy?" Harry asked.

"Dobby thinks your Weezy seemed normal, sir. He did not appear to be mad, sad, or happy. Just, Weezy. He asked for some éclairs and then left a few minutes later, sir. Does that help Harry Potter?" Dobby answered, bowing deeply.

"Yeah, sure, thanks," Harry replied halfheartedly.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny left a few minutes later, laden down with sweets.

"Where to next?" Hermione asked dejectedly.

"If I were Ron, where would I go?" Ginny asked, racking her brain for any ideas.

"Hagrid?" Harry suggested.

"Good idea, Harry," Hermione replied as they turned back and headed for the entrance hall.

"Why are you looking for Ron, Ginny?" Hermione asked as they headed out of the castle.

"I want to see what he thinks about Lynne, she asked me to hint about her to him. Then she told me I had to find him and ask right away, or she wouldn't let me see her History homework, and I won't have time to finish it by myself," Ginny replied, going a little pink in the cheeks.

Hermione decided not to lecture her about copying other's homework.

"Why are you looking for him?" Ginny asked.

"Someone used Polyjuice Potion and pretended to be me, breaking up with Hermione. Ron is our likeliest suspect, so we just wanted to see what he was doing during that time, although we really hope it wasn't him," Harry replied.

"I want to say I wouldn't believe he would do that. But honestly, he might," Ginny said slowly as they made their way across the lawn.

Hermione knocked on Hagrid's door and heard Fang barking loudly behind it.

"Hi, there!" Hagrid's cheerful voice boomed out as he opened the door.

"Is Ron in there?" Harry asked, trying to peer around Hagrid's enormous frame.

"Sure is, come on in," Hagrid replied, opening the door wider and stepping aside.

The three of them stepped inside as Ron looked up from his spot by the giant table. He seemed a little nervous.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" Ron replied.

"What were you doing earlier, after classes?" Harry asked nervously, dreading the answer.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I said this chapter would be up shortly after the last one, but then my boyfriend of over 2.5 years broke up with me for no apparent reason, so I've been kind of distracted lately, and not feeling like writing. And that is my excuse. But on with the story…

"I was helping Neville with his Potions homework," Ron answered, looking from Harry to Hermione to Ginny and placing his teacup back on the table.

Harry looked at Hermione, then turned back to Ron and said, "Are you sure, Ron?"

"Yes. Ask Neville if you want," Ron said simply.

Harry and Hermione left Hagrid's in search of Neville, while Ginny stayed to talk up Lynne.

"If he really was with Neville, then what is going on?" Hermione asked as they made their way back up to the castle.

"I have no idea, but I'm really confused," Harry replied, taking her hand in his.

They silently walked up the castle and into Gryffindor Tower, where they found Neville, crouching under an armchair calling Trevor's name.

"Oh, hi, guys," Neville said as he finally emerged victorious, only to have Trevor hop out of his grasp once again.

Hermione scooped the toad up and handed it back to Neville. "Was Ron helping you earlier with Potions?" she asked innocently.

"Yes. It took ages, too. We were in here for almost two whole hours working on it," Neville answered, "why?"

"Just wondering. Thanks, Neville," Hermione replied as she and Harry walked back out into the hallway.

"Now what?" Hermione asked, disheartened.

"I don't know. Who even knew that we were going out?" Harry asked.

"Only Ginny. But she couldn't have done it, could she?" Hermione asked nervously.

"She seemed genuinely concerned when I told her what happened," Harry replied.

"True. She also seemed really upset when I told her how you broke up with me…" Hermione responded slowly. "Wait. It couldn't have been her. She came into the library seconds after 'you' left. There was no time."

"Then I wonder who it could have been. No one else knew we were going out. I wonder if Ginny told someone." Harry said.

"She promised me she wouldn't. I don't think she would break her word," Hermione sighed.

"At this point, I think it's worth asking," Harry said as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to rack his brain for a reasonable explanation.

As luck would have it, Ginny and Ron then entered the hallway in which Harry and Hermione were walking.

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment?" Hermione asked, grabbing her arm.

"Sure, what is it?" Ginny asked as they walked into their common room.

"Did you tell anyone about Harry and me?" she asked tentatively.

"No," Ginny replied.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Maybe someone overheard us sometime?" Harry asked, turning to look at Hermione.

Ron came in after Harry, "What's going on?"

Hermione looked at Harry, who shrugged slightly.

"Ron… would you hate us terribly if we said that we both like each other?" Harry finally said after a moment of tense silence, taking Hermione's hand in his.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and back again. "I sort of saw this coming," he said quietly.

"Ron, I'm really sorry. We didn't plan on this happening, you know," Harry said quickly.

Hermione let go of Harry's hand and gave Ron a hug. She whispered into his ear, "I'm really, really sorry, Ron."

Ron stared at the ground for a couple of minutes without saying anything.

"Ron, don't be stupid! You shouldn't let this ruin your friendships!" Ginny said sternly.

Ron looked up, and noticed Ginny standing there for the first time.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" he asked simply.

Ginny quietly replied, "Yes."

"But only because she confronted me. She figured I liked Harry, and wanted to know for sure," Hermione quickly said, hoping to avoid another fight.

"We've just been trying to find a way to let you know without hurting your feelings, mate. We don't want to lose your friendship over this," Harry continued.

Ron looked at Harry and said softly, "Its okay. I can't very well blame you for liking Hermione, now can I? Plus, I kind of figured Hermione liked you, too. I'll be okay with it, just please don't go snogging in front of me, please," Ron half joked.

Hermione sighed in relief and gave Ron another hug. "Thank you for understanding, Ron," she said.

"What are friends for?" Ron said quietly.

"Did you really ask someone out?" Hermione asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I asked Lynne out. She has been flirting with me for ages, so I decided to give it a try," Ron replied, going slightly red in the face.

"Congratulations, mate," Harry said, patting Ron on the back.

"But that still leaves us the problem of who was pretending to be Harry!" Hermione explained a minute later.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Someone took Polyjuice Potion and turned into Harry and broke up with me earlier," Hermione explained.

"Oh. And you thought it was me?" Ron asked.

"Well… we didn't _want_ to believe it, but you were the only one we could think of that would want to do it… we're sorry," Harry tried to explain.

"It's okay. I forgive you," Ron said, thinking it over.

"So then who could it have been?" Ginny asked.

"I can't believe they haven't figured out it was me, yet. I would have thought it was obvious, once she realized it wasn't actually Potter. Apparently she isn't as smart as everyone gives her credit for," a certain Hogwarts student laughed to himself as he watched them enter Gryffindor Tower.

The next day, neither Hermione nor Harry had any other ideas on who it could be.

Hermione met Ron and Harry in the common room for breakfast. Since it was a Saturday, they took their time eating and discussing who the fake Harry was.

"Well, was anyone ever near the two of you when you were talking about… it?" Ron asked, feeling awkward.

"That's just it. I can't think of anyone!" Hermione exclaimed after swallowing her pumpkin juice.

Just then, Ginny came running up to the three of them. She was panting rather heavily. "Guys!" she managed to say between deep breaths. She then stood there for a minute, trying to slow her breathing.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

After another moment of silence, Ginny responded. "I just ran all the way from the sixth floor. You'll never guess what I saw!"

"Then just tell us," Ron replied, rolling his eyes.

"I saw Goyle coming out of the bathroom, the girls' bathroom! So, I went in after he left, to see what he was doing. As soon as I walked in, I could smell Polyjuice Potion!"

"How do you know what Polyjuice Potion smells like?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Because we were shown it in potions class, just like you, genius!" Ginny retorted back.

Hermione then responded, "Does that mean you think Goyle, or maybe Draco, impersonated Harry?"

"Absolutely," Ginny answered.

"That does make some degree of sense. Draco does hate the both of us. If he had found out about us, then he would probably want to try to ruin it somehow," Hermione mused softly.

"I'll bet anything it was Draco!" Harry said sternly, rising from his seat. He spotted Draco in an instant at the Slytherin table.

As Harry marched over to Draco, Draco caught sight of him and sneered. "What do you want, Potter?" he spat out venomously.

"What do I want? I want to know why you used Polyjuice Potion to pretend you were me and break up with Hermione," Harry replied calmly, as if he were discussing the weather.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco answered innocently.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Malfoy," Harry said evenly.

"Except that I don't," Draco retorted.

At this comment, Goyle wriggled in his seat uncomfortably. Unfortunately, Harry caught it in the corner of his eye. His head turned to Goyle. "Was it you?" he asked.

Goyle did not answer.

"It was, wasn't it? Why would you do it?" Harry asked curiously.

Goyle still did not answer. Finally, after a moment or two of utter silence, Crabbe butted in with "He's in love with her, can't you tell?"

Draco and Harry replied, in complete unison, "What?!"

Goyle dropped his head so he was staring into his lap. However, Crabbe was much more helpful. He continued, "Goyle has been talking about Hermione nonstop for three months. I'm sorry, Goyle, but I've gotten sick of it. It's about time you just admit it."

Goyle turned red around the face and neck.

Harry and Draco just stared at him, dumbfounded.

Then Ron came over, to see what was going on.

"What's happening, Harry?" he asked inquiringly.

"Apparently, Goyle has taken a fancy to Hermione as well," Harry said, doing his best not to start laughing.

Ron raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"I'm going to murder you, Goyle, how could your standards have gotten so low?" Draco said, standing over Goyle.  
Goyle then took one look at Draco and ran out of the room and into the hallway.

Draco and Crabbe followed.

Harry and Ron quietly walked over to Hermione, who was waiting to her what happened.

"What happened with Goyle? How come he ran off like that?" Hermione asked as the two boys took their seats at the table.

Ron could not contain it any longer and simply started laughing. Harry, however, told Hermione the entire conversation.

"Oh…. Oh," was all Hermione could manage.

El fin


End file.
